kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Ota Rabstein
Master''' Ota Rabstein 'runs the armoursmith of Sasau, along with his Artisan assistant and his shop guard. He was also a trainer, and could teach about Maintenance. Biography Prior to the events of the game, the blacksmith of the Sasau Monastery, Zach, attempted to purchase Ota's business for his son Vitus, but the armorer declined, and there has been bad blood between them ever since. During ''All that Glistens, ''he tells Henry that Zach has recently purchased all the copper in the area, and that he himself only uses the material for decorative purposes, not as a primary material. He does appear to get on quite well with the other local blacksmith, Mikesh, describing him as very honest and cheerful. Mikesh also praises him for his exceptional skill, explaining to Henry that he once worked for the Lords of Kunstadt and the rich aristocracy of Prague, but he moved to Sasau to enjoy a more peaceful life. During [[Rattled|''Rattled]], ''Henry is tasked by Zach to challenge Ota to a duel, in order to show that Vitus' armour is superior in combat. Ota slyly proposes that Henry should throw the duel, and in return, he'll make you a custom made cuirass. He's evidently a very proud man, as the very notion that Vitus might be just as skilled causes him to lose his temper. He does agree to the duel, and reveals that he will be fighting Henry himself, not electing a champion. If he wins, Henry can later ask him to become the master Blacksmith at Pribyslavitz during [[From the Ashes|''From the Ashes]]. Inventory Trade * Aachen brigandine chausses * Aachen brigandine chausses * Aachen brigandine chausses * Aachen gambeson * Aketon dyed * Armour kit (x15) * Augsburg gauntlets * Augsburg plate pauldrons * Bascinet with bretache * Bouche shield * Bouche shield * Bouche shield * Brigandine dyed pauldrons * Brigandine pauldrons * Bright Milanese brigandine * Chainmail * Common gambeson * Common plate chausses * Cuirass * Decorated arming doublet * Decorated Bavarian hauberk * Decorated German bascinet * Decorated mail coif * Dyed Bavarian gambeson * Elongated mail coif * German bascinet * Grand bascinet * Heavy hauberk * Heavy quartered gambeson * Kettle hat * Kettle hat * Kuttenberg split gambeson * Kuttenberg split gambeson * Leather gloves * Leather jerkin * Light brigandine * Light gambeson * Magdeburg gauntlets * Milanese plate pauldrons * Mail chausses * Mail collar * Meissen plate pauldrons * Milanese brigandine * Milanese cuirass * Nobleman's gauntlets * Nuremberg gauntlets * Old plate chausses * Polish composite chausses * Polish cuirass * Quilted dyed jacket * Quilted vest * Reinforced mail collar * Riveted chausses * Riveted decorated chausses * Riveted decorated chausses * Riveted gilded chausses * Riveted gloves * Riveted pauldrons * Riveted vambraces * Saxon composite chausses * Saxon dyed gambeson * Saxon dyed gambeson * Saxon gambeson * Scaly skullcap * Shield decorated * Shield of Sasau garrison * Shield of Sasau garrison * Shield of Sasau garrison * Short brigandine chausses * Short brigandine chausses * Short brigandine chausses * Short Kuttenberg gambeson * Short light brigandine * Short light brigandine * Short noble hauberk * Silesian gambeson * Small armourer's kit (x30) Quests * All that Glistens Category:Armourers Category:Bohemians Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Stubs